A Change In Plans
by Aziagarth
Summary: One-shot. Palpatine had been waiting for Windu the whole time as he sat in his office reviewing his plans for his super weapon. The visitors he would receive however, would change the course of history. Rated T to be safe.


_**Coruscant**_

_**19 BBY**_

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office, reviewing the plans to the Death Star while smirking. Skywalker had just run to tattle to Windu about him being a Sith Lord, and he had to suppress a chuckle at that.

In his mind, the boy was going to be efficient for his finishing touches of his Master Plan, the one he had created so long ago when he had become a Sith Lord. Now he waited ever so patiently, waiting for the moment the 5 Jedi came for him. He would then slaughter them and make the boy his apprentice.

From there, Skywalker would burn the temple and Palpatine would release Order 66 to all Clone Commanders and their men. The plan was unraveling rather perfectly, as Windu was playing right into his hands like a blinded animal.

Palpatine closed the plans in front of him as he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. The footsteps he had been waiting to hear for almost a lifetime. However, the footsteps sounded more armored then booted, but Palpatine put that in the back of his mind.

The Jedi had been attaching modified Clone Armor to their robes for more protection, so he wouldn't be surprised. Palpatine had kept himself from using the force, as Windu could sense it immediately and the whole plan would be ruined. He heard the door open, and he swiveled the chair to greet his "guests".

Palpatine gasped, as 4 men lead by Commander Fox entered his room. "Good evening Chancellor." The Commander said in an icy tone. "Good evening Commander." He greeted the clone back.

Palpatine stared, looking into the black visor of the clone. What shocked him more was that he spoke the words he had wanted to hear from Windu. "You're under arrest."

Palpatine quickly shook his shock off before his curved lightsaber hilt flew into his hand. Palpatine ignited the lightsaber and flung himself at the 5 armored men, as they opened fire on him. He quickly deflected the bolts, before cutting a clone down as he landed.

The clone died with a scream, as the Sith Lord turned around and deflected more bolts. Another quick move and he had sliced a clone's head clean off his body, and the body fell lifelessly to the ground without another word.

Palpatine then cut another man across the torso, nearly cutting him in half as he fell forward with a sickening _thud_. Palpatine turned on the 2 men left standing, which was your average everyday private and Commander Fox. Palpatine charged them as well, but was cut off as he felt the butt of a blaster smack him in the chest.

Palpatine jumped to his feet with an angry yell and decapitated the private, who fell lifelessly like the other. Palpatine forced the pain down and scanned the area, not bothering to waste his potential on such a helpless target.

He hadn't noticed the figure that slipped behind him, until it grabbed his arm and dug a Vibro-knife into it. Palpatine shrieked and dropped his lightsaber, as the knife was pulled from his arm and then hovered near his neck. One fatal move and he would be dead, as he quickly assessed his situation and began to think of an escape plan.

"This was for the war." The voice of Commander Fox spoke, and he felt the Vibro-knife enter his throat, missing his Jugular vein by mere millimeters. "This is for the war." The Commanders voice spoke once again, and he felt something press against his back.

He then delivered a blood-curtailing scream as a blue plasma bolt erupted from his stomach. "And this." The Commander said while chuckling darkly. "Is for deceiving us all."

Palpatine watched in slow motion as the bloody knife was ripped from his neck, before it was brought down to his chest and pierced his heart. He felt the Commanders grip loosen and he fell to the floor with a _thud_, his life essence slowly pooling around him and staining the carpet.

The last thing he saw was the Commander wiping his blood off his knife, and Windu and 4 other Jedi rushing in with confused looks on their faces.


End file.
